Una vida después de ti
by Krasnyroses
Summary: Este es un minific sobre los momentos entre Candy y Terry. Pero no los que ya conocemos por CCFS, sino esos que Mizuki no nos dejó ver y los dejo a nuestra imaginación.¿que paso o que hubiera pasado si...? Mi punto de vista empapado de mi imaginación está plasmado en este minific que comienza donde Estos enamorados se dijeron Adios. En memoria de mi amado Babybird.
1. Despedida en Rockstone

Dedicado a mi amado Babybird quién llegó a mi vida para darme una gran lección. Un angelito que será parte de mi corazón para siempre.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Candy y Terry se hubieran encontrado en Rockstone? ¿Se hubieran reconciliado? ¿O seguirían con esa falsa promesa de ser felices?

Momento 1: Despedida en Rockstone.

Era casi la media noche, los vientos fríos anunciaban la llegada del invierno. La estación de tren del pequeño pueblo de Rockstone parecía desértica, solo había unas cuantas personas. Algunas esperaban en el andén, otros en la sala de espera. Dicha estación era tan pequeña que solo tenía dos andenes, para esperar a los únicos dos trenes que llegaban, uno que iba al Oeste y otro al Este.

En el andén Oeste se encontraba de pie un chico recargado en una columna mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Un vicio que volvió a tomar después de que ya no gusto de tocar la armónica. El calor de cada bocanada calmaba su ansiedad.

Llegó un tren, no era el que él esperaba, este iba a Chicago. Cuando escucho a uno de los trabajadores anunciar el nombre de la ciudad, casi sintió la necesidad de subir al tren. Tal vez en otra época le hubiera encantado hacerlo, pero ahora no tenía caso… ¿para qué?, si solo la vería y no podría acercarse a ella entonces era mejor no ir.

Termino su cigarrillo, lo tiró al suelo y después lo piso para apagarlo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y exhaló hacía arriba el humo que quedaba en su boca. Comenzó a caminar por el andén para pasar el rato. Miraba a su alrededor, estaba tan desolada la pequeña estación. Los pocos pasajeros subían uno por uno a los vagones. Tal vez solo fueron 10 máximo los que subieron.

Tomo otro cigarrillo, lo colocó en su boca. Estaba a punto de encenderlo mientras se dirigía de regreso al andén del tren del Este cuando de pronto la miró. Era ella, una rubia pecosa con un par de coletas que sin equipaje llegaba corriendo y se dirigía hacia el tren para abordarlo.

Quiso correr hacia ella para abrazarla, pero desistió. No podía, tenía un deber que cumplir ¿cómo abrazarla si después no podría dejarla ir? No, lo mejor era solo verla pasar. Pero conforme se acercaba la chica al tren a punto de abordarlo su corazón le suplico acercarse, abrazarla. Tiró su cigarrillo y acto seguido obedeció las suplicas de su corazón.

-Al diablo el deber – murmuró y corriendo hacia la mujer que amaba gritó - ¡Candy!

La chica pensó que estaba siendo embromada por su mente, pero al escuchar por segunda vez, que el chico que tanto amaba pronuncio su nombre se volvió hacia él.

-¿Terry…? - su voz apenas era perceptible. No podía creer lo que veía, era él, era su rebelde. No dejo que su mente decidiera que hacer y como siempre dejo que su corazón tomara la decisión, así que sin dudarlo corrió para encontrarse con él.

Fue el abrazo más fuerte y deseado que ambos necesitaban sentir. Ahora los dos se abrazaban. Candy comenzó a llorar, no podía creer quien la tenia en sus brazos. Era él, era el mismo chico que lloró en el hospital confesándole que no quería dejarla ir. Volvía a sentir las lágrimas de su amado, pero esta vez sobre sus mejillas. Ahora ambos, ya no solo Terry, deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera.

El sonido del primer aviso de la salida del tren los hizo salir de su mundo. Terry en medio de la lagrimas tomo con sus manos el rostro de su pecosa. La chica le sonrió, fue como una medicina que sanaba sus almas.

-Candy, eras tú, eras tú, … no fue un espejismo lo que vi en la carpa, eras tú,

-Terry, sabía que reflexionarías, que te darías cuenta que no es tu lugar, tu lugar es Broadway. El mejor actor debe estar en el mejor teatro – decía con alivio la chica.

-Candy… yo - apenas murmuro Terry mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las mejillas llenas de lágrimas de la mujer que amaba.

-Terry debes seguir tu camino ¿lo recuerdas? tu naciste para ser actor, serás el mejor por eso no debes seguir aquí debes volver a… Broadway y seguir adelante – a la chica le peso tanto pronunciar ese lugar que incluso bajo la mirada.

-Candy, sabes que si regreso yo… yo debo cuidarla.

-Lo sé, y por eso te amo tanto, porque eres capaz de sacrificarte para cuidar de alguien que te necesita.

\- Tú lo has hecho toda tu vida.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Necesitaban silenciar su llanto, necesitaban decirse a través de su mirada lo que sus almas deseaban expresar, pues sabían que el adiós definitivo se acercaba. Sabían que un deber les impediría volverse a encontrar.

El tren nuevamente anunciaba su salida, era hora de separarse. Candy estaba tan triste que apenas pudo sonreír. Mordía sus labios temblorosos para evitar soltar a llorar. Por su parte Terry apretaba la quijada para no quebrarse frente a ella.

-Vas, a ser el mejor actor, estoy segura.

-Y como no serlo, si tú serás mi musa.

-Terry… - Candy no pudo mas y soltó en llanto al igual que su amado caballero, quien volvió a tomar el rostro de su querida Candy con sus dos manos y entre lágrimas juró.

-Sí Candy, en cada escenario, en cada viaje, en cada lugar que yo este, tú serás quien este en mi mente. Para mi estarás ahí, mirando desde las butacas, aplaudiendo… sonriéndome. Cada triunfo, cada conquista será por ti. Cada vez que caiga me levantaré por ti.

-Mi amor…

-Porque, aunque ya no pueda tenerte, al menos estarás conmigo arraigada a mi corazón, a mi alma. Y tú... tu serás la mujer más feliz del mundo, serás una hermosa enfermera, te casaras y tendrás hermosos hijos.

-Mocositos engreídos – dijo con una tenue sonrisa para calmar el dolor de ambos. Haciendo que su rebelde le devolviera la sonrisa.

-Los que tú quieras.

El tren dio el ultimo avisó.

-Terry, yo... debo irme – las lágrimas de la pecosa no paraban de salir de sus ojos color esmeralda y el corazón le dolía como una daga que le perforaba.

Terry la abrazo más fuerte, Candy se aferró a él deseando que un milagro los convirtiera en un solo ser para no tener que separarse jamás, pero era imposible ambos sabían que existía un deber que cumplir, un deber que no les permitía estar juntos.

No podrían ser felices sabiendo que alguien sufría, como podrían serlo estando esa chica de por medio. En su abrazo Terry la levanto y con todo el dolor de su corazón la coloco en el tren que lentamente ya había comenzado su andar.

La chica se asustó, era real se estaban separando y antes de que Terry se alejara lo tomó de la mano izquierda - ¡Terry!

-Se muy feliz, Candy…

Candy no soltaba la mano de Terry y esté corria para mantenerla sobre la suya el mayor tiempo posible. El andén se terminó, la velocidad del tren aumento, el indeseado momento llegó haciendo que inevitablemente sus manos… se soltaran.

Candy se arrodillo y en medio de un llanto inconsolable hizo una súplica mirando al cielo -Por favor... que Susana lo haga feliz.

Terry miraba el tren alejarse, hasta que se perdió de su vista. Con un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas solo pudo murmurar mientras apretaba con su mano derecha un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda y un zafiro entrelazados -… Candy, se muy feliz.

Continuará...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como lo mencione en la presentación, este es un minific sobre algunos momentos del romance de Candy y Terry. Pero no los que ya conocemos por CCFS, sino esos que Mizuki no nos dejó ver y los dejo a nuestra imaginación. Mi punto de vista empapado de mi imaginación está plasmado en este minific. Y comienza donde por circunstancias de la vida estos dos enamorados tuvieron que decirse adiós.

Para ser honesta jamas planeé escribir, pero un angelito llamado Babybird me motivó a hacerlo. Al recordarme que las separaciones son inevitables y más si la muerte es la razón. Pero en el mundo de las letras un escritor puede hacer que ni la misma muerte separé a dos personas que se aman.


	2. Chapter 2 Momento 2 Gracias Mamá

**Todos sabemos cómo fue el regreso de Candy después de ver a Terry en Rockstone. Pero ¿qué paso con Terry? ¿cómo pudo volver a Broadway con el peso de su tristeza? ¿Lo hizo solo?**

Momento 2: Gracias Mamá.

 ** _"Terry miraba el tren alejarse, hasta que se perdió de su vista. Con un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas solo pudo murmurar mientras apretaba con su mano derecha un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda y un zafiro entrelazados -… Candy, se muy feliz."_**

Después de un triste adiós al amor de su vida, ahora Terry se encontraba solo en el andén y sentado en el suelo, no podía no parar de llorar. Sus lágrimas cegaron sus hermosos ojos color mar. Los mismos ojos que tantas veces añoraron ver a su pecosa de nuevo. Los mismos que en una noche de Año Nuevo se enamoraron de una niña llena de pecas y nariz chata. La niña con el nombre más dulce: Candice White.

Terry se reía cuando ella con su voz enojona y su cara roja de coraje se lo recordaba _"Mi nombre es Candice White Andley no Tarzán pecosa"_. Le encantaba tener ese juego con ella, hacerla enojar para que después ella riera con él por tantas ocurrencias.

Su corazón le suplicaba correr tras ella, pero su mente le recordaba que así debía ser, debía dejarla ir, era lo mejor. ¿Cómo hacerla feliz teniendo él una carga tan grande? No, ella no tenía que sufrir con él. Ella debía ser feliz con alguien que fuera libre.

Ese es el verdadero amor, desear y hacer lo que sea para que la persona que se ama sea feliz sin importar si es o no a nuestro lado.

– _Al final… Yo no seré quien la haga feliz –_ murmuró Terry mirando el cielo. Haciendo que la luz de la luna iluminara su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

El decir esas palabras terminaron por desangrar su corazón, fue como una daga que termino por matarlo. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos tratando de enmudecer su llanto, necesitaba llorar, sacar su dolor a traves de sus lágrimas. Quería sacarlo, ya no quería sentir nada. Ni amor ni odio. Solo quería dejar de sentir.

Pero para ya no sentir debía olvidarla, dejar de amarla. Entonces como flashes todos los momentos que pasaron juntos y las cartas que su pecosa le escribía vinieron a su mente. Al igual que los planes que tenía para cuando estuvieran juntos en Broadway, como la espero afuera del hospital en Chicago, como deseo ser mayor para huir con ella del colegio, como deseo haber saltado del tren para abrazarla y... como deseo que se quedara con él después del estreno.

Miró el reloj del andén, ya no tardaba en llegar el tren que lo llevaría a su destino. Le costaba tanto ponerse de pie. ¿Cómo volver a Broadway? Pero debía hacerlo para cumplir el deber con la mujer que le salvo la vida. Y para ser el mejor actor para que su pecosa siempre estuviera orgullosa de él.

Apenas dio un par de pasos y sintió como el frio le calaba hasta los huesos. La frialdad de la noche no era más fuerte que la que sentía en su corazón por la falta de un abrazo. Lo necesitaba tanto en ese momento. Necesitaba sentir un abrazo que lo reconfortará y que lo ayudara a sobrellevar el momento más difícil de su vida, el momento en que tuvo que dejar ir al amor de su vida, a su querida Candy.

De pronto mientras caminaba con la vista baja y resignado a su soledad, el tan anhelado abrazo llegó. Terry sintió como lo abrazaban fuertemente, sus ojos cegados por las lágrimas le impedían ver quien era ese ángel que le brindaba el anhelado abrazo. Pero el perfume de rosas, ese inconfundible olor a rosas lo hicieron voltear a mirar le rostro de esa mujer… era ella.

-Mamá... – apenas pudo murmurar y de inmediato se aferró al abrazó soltando a llorar y escondiendo su llanto en el pecho de su madre.

-Llora mi amor, llora yo estaré contigo. No me iré, no me separaré de ti nunca más. Te lo prometo.

A Eleonor Baker le dolía tanto ver a su hijo sufrir y no poder hacer nada para que su llanto se detuviera. Ella trataba de no llorar, debía ser fuerte para apoyar a su hijo en ese difícil momento.

-La perdí… la perdí para siempre…

-No mi amor, no es así. Ella fue creada para ti como tú para ella. La volverás a ver… te lo juró. No pierdas las esperanzas - decía la madre mientras besaba los ojos llorosos de su hijo.

-¿Cómo podría?... La vida (1*) siempre me separa de la mujer que más amo... primero me separo de ti… y ahora… me la quitó a ella – respondió Terry con voz entristecida, pero con un tiño de coraje.

El tenía razón, de niño lo separaron de su madre para ser educado y en el futuro cumpliera con su deber como primogénito de los Grandchester. Pero cuando liberarse y comenzar su propio camino y valerse por sí mismo, la vida una vez más le arrebataba a la mujer que amaba para que velara por una mujer que nunca amaría. Sin desearlo, y pesé que siempre juró no hacerlo, la vida se burlaba de él obligándolo a ser como su padre, un hombre que se alejó de la mujer que amaba para cumplir con un deber impuesto.

-Sí, es cierto… la vida te separo de mí, pero ¿Acaso no estoy otra vez contigo? ¿Por qué no puede hacer lo mismo con ella? - dijo Eleonor mientras tomaba el rostro de su hijo y le regalo una tenue sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que hizo que Terry dudará, ¿acaso podría la vida regresarle a su pecosa? La vida después de separarlos tantas veces y después de verlos sufrir, ¿les permitiría volver a estar juntos? ¿les permitiría amarse libremente? ¿les permitiría formar una familia y por fin estar juntos PARA SIEMPRE?

-Mamá… -murmuró Terry mirando fijamente a su madre, quién pareciera que con sus ojos le daba la respuesta a sus preguntas con un Sí.

¿Acaso no es lo que toda madre hace? Devolverle la esperanza al corazón herido de un hijo. Levantarlo, ponerlo de pie, ayudarlo a continuar. Tal vez tenia razón o tal vez no, pero Eleonor en ese momento se juró no volver a separarse de du hijo, de estar con él cuando la necesitará y por supuesto hacer lo necesario para que su hijo y Candy volvieran a estar juntos.

-Te juró que haré lo necesario para que seas feliz. No soy adivina, pero el dolor que vi en sus corazones es por un amor muy grande que se tienen mutuamente y ese amor no puede desvanecerse tan fácil, tarde o temprano la Vida los recompensará por tanto dolor -decía la madre mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su hijo - Mientras eso pasa, yo estaré contigo te lo prometo. No volveré a separarme de ti. – termino diciendo dándole un beso en la frente a Terry.

Ese beso hizo que el chico cerrara sus ojos y se le formara una sonrisa por saberse nuevamente seguro y amado.

– Vamos Terry, debemos volver. Hay un público que debes conquistar otra vez – dijo la madre ofreciéndole la mano a su hijo.

Terry le regalo una ligera sonrisa y tomando la mano de su madre comenzó a caminar con ella hacia el andén del tren que los llevaría hacía Nueva York. Al llegar a la anden Eleonor se sentó en la banca y Terry se sentó junto a ella recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– Mamá.

-Dime.

-Cuando estemos en Broadway. ¿Cómo haremos para vernos?

-Tú sabes donde vivo, puedes ir cuando quieras. Y si lo deseas no tengo problema con decir que soy tu madre. Ya no me importa lo que digan.

-Gracias, pero es mejor seguir así, no quiero que me relacionen contigo…

Eleonor se giró hacia su hijo desconcertada. Terry al darse cuenta de la desilusión en los ojos de su madre la tomó de la mano - No me mal intérpretes. A mí también me haría feliz llevar tu apellido, pero quiero triunfar por mí no quiero que digan que es porque soy tu hijo. Por favor créeme.

La madre aliviada por la respuesta de su hijo sonrió -Te creo, y está bien si eso te hace feliz lo aceptó. Querido "colega".

-Pensé que el sarcasmo solo era mi especialidad – mencionó Terry con una sonrisa.

El tren llego. Los dos actores subieron. Eleonor ya habia comprado un compartimiento para dos personas. No esperaba que su adorado hijo viviera tan triste separación. Lo habia comprado para evitar que Terry viera que su madre lo estaba siguiendo. Ahora se daba cuanta que fue la mejor decisión pues podrían dormir juntos y él tendría la privacidad que necesitaba para poder llorar sin temor a que lo vieran.

-Puedes dormir junto a la ventana si lo deseas.

-Gracias, es igual – contestó Terry cabizbajo y tomando asiento. El estar arriba del tren le recordó aquel día que vio a su pecosa corriendo para despedirlo, recordó lo hermosa que lucía con uniforme de enfermera.

La madre adivino en la mirada de su hijo que deseaba estar solo por un momento. Por lo que de inmediato le hizo saber nuevamente su apoyo por él.

-Sabes que soy tu madre y si quieres llorar, no tienes que esconderte de mí – dijo Eleonor tomando de la barbilla a su hijo, esté solo asintió sintiendo un nudo en su garganta – Te daré un poco de privacidad, aprovecharé para ver si pueden traernos algo de cenar.

La hermosa actriz salió y Terry se recostó en su cama. El chico realmente ya no tenía ganas de llorar, tal vez había llorado tanto que ya no tenía más lágrimas. O tal vez las palabras de su madre y el hecho de que efectivamente ella volvió a su vida hicieron que en su corazón naciera una esperanza. La esperanza de algún día ser el hombre que haga feliz a Candy y estar con ella para siempre.

Mirando la ventana empezó a pensar ¿qué haría llegando a Broadway? Primero debía ver a Susana, hacerle saber que velaría por ella, que la apoyaría en todo lo que necesitara, pero nunca se casaría con ella, porque solo habia una mujer con la que deseaba llegar al altar y esa era Candy. Después debía ver a Robert Hathaway para pedirle otra oportunidad, pero ¿con que cara si dejo tirada la obra? Ya ni hablar del ridículo que hizo en la última función presentándose borracho. Llego a pasar por su cabeza la posibilidad de que su madre intercediera por él. Pero No, definitivamente debía conseguir su nueva oportunidad por el mismo.

¿Como hablaría con Susana y con Robert? Era una cuestión que lo estaba dejando exhausto. Hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Eleonor regresó minutos después. Cuando entró al compartimiento su adorado hijo ya estaba dormido. Como buena madre lo cubrió con la manta de su cama y se sentó frente a él para contemplarlo. Como hubiera deseado estar con el des de hace tanto tiempo. Pero ya no tenía caso pensar en quien o porque se separaron ahora estab frente a ella y estarían juntos en la misma ciudad, y ahora también él sabía que cuando la necesitará podía contar con ella.

-Nada me haría más feliz que todo el mundo supiera que soy tu madre. Pero, tienes razón merecer que te valoren por tu talento, tu mereces conquistar al mundo y yo no pienso dejar que mi nombre te lo impida – pensó Eleonor que después de un rato también se quedó dormida.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y el tren estaba llegando la ciudad de Nueva York. Los gritos de los empleados anunciando la próxima parada despertaron a la madre de Terry. Esta de prisa comenzó a darse un retoque y llamaba a su retoño que era todo un dormilón.

-Terry despierta ya estamos llegando. Vamos corazón levántate.

-No… cinco minutos más.

-Terry, vamos arriba – Eleonor comenzó a jalar a su adormilado hijo para pararlo, quien mal humorado por fin se levantó.

-Está bien ELEONOR.

-¿Eleonor otra vez?

-Sí, cuando me hagas enojar serás Eleonor – dijo Terry enojado a lo que su madre con voz decidida le respondió.

-Bien Terruce Graham Grandchester, ponte un suéter afuera hace mucho frio. Sí, como lo oyes, para mí siempre serás mi hijo me nombres como me nombres. Anda ¿Dónde tienes tu suéter?

-Tengo una en la maleta – contestó sorprendido Terry señalando su pequeña maleta la cual su madre comenzó a esculcar para sacar dicho suéter, pero sin querer tiró una armónica.

-Oh lo siento amor, mi intención era darte tu suéter.

-Está bien, es solo una armónica- dijo Terry mientras recogía la armónica y la miraba. Al contemplarla regreso a aquel momento en que su rubia con pecas se la dio.

Xxxxxxx

"- _Toma te traje un regalo_

 _-Para mí._

 _-Sí, es mi instrumento favorito -contestaba sonriente la pecosa._

 _-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te dé un beso indirectamente?_

 _-¡Cállate Terry!_

 _-No te enojes, solo bromeaba. La tocaré si tú quieres._

 _-Haces y dices cosas imposibles._

 _El chico comenzó a tocar una melodía llamada Anne Laurie. Mientras la chica se sentaba junto a él para disfrutar de su compañía pues le gustaba esatr con él. Pero el sonar de las campanas la hizo salir del paraíso y ponerse de pie para despedirse con una dulce sonrisa._

 _-Debo irme, y ya sabes, en vez de fumar toca la armónica. Hasta luego"_

xxxxxxxx

-¿Ella te la dio?

-Sí, es mejor que un cigarrillo.

-Dámela yo la cuidaré – ordenó la madre arrebatándosela para guardarla en su bolso.

-Pero…

-No queremos que una rabieta te haga tirarla, hace un momento dijiste que no importaba – dijo Eleonor dándole un guiño.

-Está bien MAMÁ – sonrió Terry.

-Bien, ahora arreglemos ese cabello…

-Mamá ya tengo dieciocho años, se peinarme – reclamaba Terry pues su madre lo estaba peinando pues al ponerse el suéter largo cabello se despeino.

-Pues date prisa, ya se detuvo el tren. A ver deja arregló ese cuello entonces – la mujer amorosamente verificaba que su adorado hijo se viera bien - Listo ahora si te vez guapo.

-Siempre me veo guapo además heredé tus ojos.

-Sí, eso nadie lo puede negar. Vamos ya es hora de bajar.

Los dos bajaron del tren y ahora caminaban por la hermosa y moderna estación de tren de la ciudad de Nueva York. Aunque no era de día habia algo de gente en los andenes y sala de espera. Algunos los observaban, entre esas personas más de uno los reconoció. Cosa que ni a Terry y a Eleonor le s importo. Al contrario, comenzaron a bromear mientras llegaban al carruaje que ella tenía sus maletas.

-¿Segura que no le molesta hermosa dama que la vean con tan joven y buen mozo actor?

-Por supuesto que no. De hecho creo que me da méritos y publicidad gratis.

-Fiuuu, eso sin dudarlo, cualquier mujer a mi lado debe ser muy envidiada.

-Lo engreído no lo heredaste de mí.

-¿Y por qué no? No me digas que no te sale lo engreída cuando le ganas un papel a una de tus rivales.

-Bueno si un poco, y más cuando las miro de arriba abajo – confesó la actriz con una risilla traviesa – Vamos ese es nuestro carruaje.

-Pero… yo iré en otro. Mi departamento esta del lado opuesto de tu casa.

-No mientas Terry, sé que dejaste tu apartamento, así que te quedarás conmigo y ya que rentes de nuevo un apartamento te dejaré ir.

-Mam… digo Eleonor no es necesario.

-Ni creas que dejaré que duermas en el parque. Sube por favor-ordenó la madre mirando imponente a su hijo. Este solo rodo los ojos y resignado subió al carruaje.

El carruaje echó a andar en dirección a la mansión de la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker. Quién aprovecho la privacidad del coche para tomar la mano de su hijo. Terry estaba perdido viendo el paisaje aun nocturno de las calles de Nueva York. Al sentir la cálida mano de su madre volteo a mirarla y le regalo una sonrisa.

La primera vez que llego a la ciudad después de dejar el colegio, sintió deseos de verla, pero desistió pues decidió abrirse camino por cuenta propia. Fue difícil, pero gracias a su talento logro comenzar su carrera y tener un protagónico. Después… pasaron cosas que lo hicieron huir.

Ahora volvía a Broadway con la intención de recuperar su lugar y recomenzar su carrera, pero esta vez haría a un lado su orgullo y buscaría a su madre cuando se sintiera solo. Sí, su madre, la misma que paró su carrera para seguirlo.

-Mamá, ¿y desde cuando me espías?

-¿Qué dices? -pregunto desconcertada por el sarcasmo de su hijo

-Anda no mientas. No me digas que por casualidad estabas en la estación – se burló

-No entiendo, ¿en ese colegio tan caro no te enseñaron a no reírte de tus mayores y menso de tu madre?

-Anda dime ¿desde cuándo? – preguntaba Terry colocándose sobre en el regazo de su madre. Le gustaba tanto tener a su madre de nuevo con él. Al fin de cuentas, los brazos de una madre son el lugar más seguro para un hijo.

-Está bien te diré – decía la madre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo - Lo hago desde que supe que volviste a Nueva York para iniciar tu carrera como actor.

-¿En serio?

-Así es. Robert me dijo que fuiste a verlo para estudiar en la compañía y desde entonces estuve al pendiente de ti.

-Ya veo, por eso fuiste a mi audición de Romeo.

-Deseaba tanto… estar contigo cuando ocurrió lo del accidente, pero eres tan orgulloso que temí que me rechazaras… y bueno cuando vi que comenzaste a decaer decidí llevarte conmigo a casa, pero de pronto desapareciste, así que tomé mis cosas y comencé a buscarte. Pregunte y pregunte hasta que di contigo. Tenía fe que pronto recapacitarías, y entonces ocurrió lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Despertaste, encontraste nuevamente tu razón para seguir, la volviste a ver. Solo el amor verdadero puede lograr eso en nosotros.

-Solo quiero que Candy sea feliz.

-Y lo será, recuerda lo que te dije. Ella será feliz con el hombre que más la más ama y la ama. Y ese eres tú. Pero mientras eso pasa yo me encargaré que no vuelvas a decaer o me dejo de llamar Eleonor Baker - dijo decidida y amorosamente Eleonor haciendo que a su hijo se le formara una sonrisa de esperanza.

Llegaron a casa, Terry durmió el resto de la noche en su habitación. Misma que Eleonor habia preparado desde el día que se enteró que su hijo estaba en Nueva York preparándose para ser actor. Esperaba que algún día la visitara y aceptara vivir con ella. Pero decidió respetar sus deseos de abrirse camino solo.

A la mañana siguiente almorzaron juntos. Eleonor le contó sobre sus futuros proyectos mientras esté atento escuchaba. De vez en cuando Terry le confesaba como le habia ido a él en cierta ciudad o teatro donde su madre ya habia estado varias veces.

El resto del día fui igual, ya fuera en la habitación de su madre mientras arreglaba su ropa, o en el jardín dando un paseo, madre e hijo no se separaron en todo el día. Tenían tanto que contarse. Pero también hubo momentos que Terry se entristecía y decidía retirarse. Pero tal como se prometió Eleonor solo lo deja tener un poco de privacidad por un rato y después entraba a su recamara para abrazarlo. Pues no dejaría que otra vez su hijo se sintiera solo.

Los días pasaron, a Eleonor le agradaba la idea de que Terry no estuviera buscando apartamento todavía pues eso significaba que aún lo tendría en casa. Una semana después, su hijo salió de casa solo diciéndole _"Deséame suerte"_.

Las horas le parecieron una eternidad pues Terry había salido desde temprano y ya casi eran las ocho de la noche. Estaba tan preocupada rondando en su cabeza ¿y si recayó y está en una cantina? ¿y si tuvo un accidente?

Finalmente, su retoño llegó a casa. Aliviada ordeno sirvieran la cena, ahí Terry le contó como le fue con Robert, no fue fácil sin duda. Tuvo que esperar casi tres horas a que lo recibiera, después lo hizo seguirlo por todo el teatro pues el director dijo no tener tiempo de atenderlo, así que si quería hablar con él pues lo siguiera y tal vez en un rato libre lo atendería.

Obviamente Terry no se dejó intimidar y decidió seguirlo como una sombra. Robert se cansó que lo siguieran y al ver la insistencia y arrepentimiento del chico aceptó darle un empleo.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó indignada la madre.

-Mamá es normal que este molesto, pero no importa después de todo ser ayudante de director me ayudará con mi carrera.

-¿Ayudante de director? Si claro, a otro con ese cuento. Te traerán de su mandadero. Mañana mismo voy a hablar con él para decirle que no se pase de listo contigo.

-Mamá, prometiste no intervenir en mi carrera.

-Está bien, pero si en un mes no te hace una audición buscas otra compañía – continuó indignada la madre cortando su filete cono si fuera el mismo Robert Hathaway.

-Ok prometido – contestó Terry riendo por dentro.

Su madre era tan dulce y bella. Pero al fin se volvía como una fiera para defenderlo. ¿Qué hubiera sido del Duque si madre hubiera luchado por él? Se preguntó. Pero ya no importaba ahora estaban juntos y él no era nadie para juzgarla. Ademas ella era muy joven y su padre ya era un Duque y un viejo lobo de mar.

Terry llegó a su primer día de trabajo y tal como dijo su madre lo estaban usando de mandadero del director. Durante más de tres semanas, el director hacía llevarle el café, la comida, cargar su saco, llevarle el periódico, arreglarle su silla, su oficina, tomando sus mensajes y para rematar tenía que soportar las burlas de sus excompañeros. Ya ni hablar del sueldo, con eso no le alcanzaba para vivir dignamente. Dio gracias a Dios por tener a su madre, de lo contrario ya estaría durmiendo en los camerinos y comiendo en los albergues.

En esos días también hablo con Susana. Estaba tan nervioso y a la vez molesto, no sabía si odiarla o que sentir por ella. Porque definitivamente no sentía nada de emoción de saber que la vería. Fue la reunión más triste que pudo imaginar. Recordó porque se separaron él y su pecosa. Pero sobre todo porque su pecosa jamás aceptaría que estuvieran juntos mientras Susana estuviera de por medio.

Esa noche volvió a llorar en los brazos de su madre, pero ya no tanto por su pecosa sino por la razón de su separación, una razón llamada Susana. No podía entender como un mujer tan bonita y talentosa ahora solo quisiera depender de él. Se prometió ayudarla y velar por ella, pero definitivamente no podía casarse con ella.

A casi un mes de haber vuelto a Broadway los días de Terry iban entre su trabajo y acompañar a Susana a sus terapias. Mientras que Eleonor se quedaba en casa a estudiar propuestas de trabajo. No quería tomar ninguna hasta que Terry se estabilizará y se sintiera seguro. Ademas disfrutaba de estar en casa para cuando él llegara y le contara como fue su día. Era tan agradable escuchar su risa, sus carcajadas, sus burlas y como ya le habia puesto sobrenombres a toda la servidumbre de la casa y sus compañeros de trabajo.

Como era de esperarse la prensa pronto se dio cuenta que el joven actor Terry Graham vivía en casa de la famosa actriz.

-Mira Eleonor ya eres toda una celebridad gracias a mí. ¡Estás en primera plana! -se burlaba Terry con su característico sarcasmo.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Déjame ver – pidió la actriz.

-Wow, definitivamente luces más joven cuando estás conmigo – reía Terry, que no dejaba que su madre tomara el periódico.

-Basta Terry dámelo – por fin la mujer pudo quitarle el periódico y vio que en la primera plana de sociales estaban una foto de ella y Terry caminando cerca del teatro Stratford.

-Te dije que no era buena idea que comiéramos juntos cerca de mi trabajo.

-Es solo una foto, no te preocupes, diré que solo te estoy dando consejos para tu carrera poruqe estoy conmovida por tu regreso.

-¿Regreso?

-Bueno en algún momento Robert se dignará en dejarte volver como actor – decía la madre tomando asiento junto a su hijo para jugar con los mechones de su cabello.

-De hecho, ya lo hizo.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?! -exclamó la madre jalándole un mechón.

-Auch mami… Cuándo pasara la prueba. No me veas así, no te lo dije antes porque no quería decepcionarte si no lo lograba.

-Está bien te creo. ¿quieres que te ayude a ensañar?

-¿Lo harías?

-Por supuesto corazón. Acaso no soy tu madre y la mejor actriz.

-Definitivamente lo engreído lo heredé de ti – se burló Terry.

-Terry no seas grosero.

-Perdón mami no te enojes. Dime ¿quién te quiere más que yo? – se disculpo abrazando a su madre.

Fue así como Terry con ayuda de su madre (la mejor actriz de Broadway) se preparó para audicionar nuevamente para volver como actor a la compañía de Stratford. También su talento nato lo hicieron lograr convencer a Robert Hathaway de darle otra oportunidad. Obviamente aunque le dieron roles pequeños su gran talento opacaba al resto de sus compañeros haciéndolo ganar roles más importantes.

Para la prensa fue Susana Marlow quien ayuda al regreso de Terry Grandchester, pero la verdad fue el amor de su madre y las tardes que pasaban ensayando juntos lo que hizo que Terry madurara como actor. Y por supuesto por su inspiración, su musa. Esa que lo motivaba a ser el mejor actor para que todo América supiera que habia vuelto para conquistar de nuevo al público y triunfar. Su musa no era otra más que Candy.

Lo que solo serían un par de semanas mientras se establecía se convirtió en medio año. Terry se acostumbró a vivir en casa de su madre. Algunas veces ya solo coincidían en casa un rato y otras ya no se veían pues ambos estaban trabajando. Por tal razón y ya con una buena solvencia económica el chico decidido que era hora de volver a vivir solo.

Terry preparo sus maletas, almorzaron juntos y al terminar Eleonor lo acompaño a la puerta para despedirlo.

-No olvides venir a verme cuando necesites algo si no estoy búscame en el teatro o envíame un mensajero – decía Eleonor que no podía ocultar su tristeza.

-Mamá no me voy al fin del mundo, solo me mudo a otro vecindario. Ademas ya te prometí pasara los días juntos cuando nuestros días de descanso coincidan.

-Como sea, tu recamará estará siempre lista para ti.

-Segura, no quiero enterarme de que tengo un hermano por llegar.

-¡Terry nos esa grosero! – exclamó la madre poniéndose roja de pena.

-No soy grosero. Aun eres joven y bella. No sería malo que te cases y me des un hermano. Creo ese director que te pretende no se ve tan mal partido.

-Basta. No empieces.

-Como quieras, pero adviértele que soy muy protector.

-Ya deja de decir esas cosas, ven – dijo Eleonor acercándolo a ella para darle un beso en la frente y después lo abrazo – Cuídate.

-Lo haré -respondió Terry besando en la mejilla a su madre.

Después los dos se sonrieron y acto seguido Terry dio la vuelta para irse. Su madre parada en la puerta lo veía alejarse. No era un adiós, pero Eleonor sentía un gran vació al saber que ya no estaría con ella. Pero tuvo que resignarse después de todo así es la vida, tarde o temprano los hijos deben seguir su camino solos. Ademas durante ese medio año lo vio madurar y hacerse más responsable así que estaba tranquila.

Eleonor supo que las cosas estarían mejor. Que su amado hijo había comprendido que ya no tenía por qué hacer frente a la vida solo. Que podía contar con su madre cuando lo necesitara. Y ella estaría ahí cuando la necesitará y aunque él no la llamará. Mientras lo veía alejarse se volvió a jurar como aquella noche en la estación de Rockstone " _Nunca más dejaría que su hijo volviera a sentirse solo"._

Justo en ese momento mientras Eleonor reafirmaba su juramento, Terry regresaba corriendo para abrazar de nuevo a su madre y decirle con una sonrisa en su rostro – Gracias mamá.

Continuará….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) Vida: una forma metafórica para referirme a Mizuki.

Este momento, como pudieron darse cuenta duro más de medio año y lo escribí por dos razones

La primera porque Terry parece que siempre estuvo solo. Mizuki nos describió como Candy salió de sus problemas y tristezas gracias a su fortaleza y siempre rodeada de sus amigos y sus maestras. Pero a Terry ¿Quién lo apoyaba? ¿quien estuvo para secar sus lágrimas y abrazarlo? Mizuki ¿por qué te ensañaste con él? En fin, como odio que Terry sufra por eso escribí esto momento de su vida donde Él sí tuvo a su mami para consolarlo y apoyarlo en su regreso. Eleonor como buena madre y sin importar la prensa, lo tuvo en casa para que se repusiera y no pasara dificultades.

Y la segunda razón porque hoy es día de las madres y que mejor que publicar un capítulo de MADRE E HIJO.

Así que Feliz día de las madres a todas las Canderrys.

Gracias a tod s por sus comentarios hacia esta nueva historia que estoy escribiendo y agregarla a su favs y follows story **Natalia, Marina W, Blanca G, Elizabeth Mancera Moreno, Eli, Lilit, Eli Ventura, Miriam7, Lilsa Cahz, Ster Star y todos los guest.**

tardaré un poquito mas ya que como algunas saben tengo otro fic "Quiero estar junto a ti: EL Naufragio del Mauretania"

Bueno de nuevo gracias y como Terry no olviden abrazar a su mami y decirle GRACIAS MAMÁ :)


End file.
